


News of the World

by monicagellers



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, I'll add more as I go along, Older Man/Younger Woman, nothing too graphic bc I cannot WRITE SMUT!!!!, pls be kind, slow burn? ish?, there's A LOT of allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicagellers/pseuds/monicagellers
Summary: Mallory Harper is a budding newscaster from Huntington Beach, California. She has a great life, an amazing family, but her love life is seriously complicated. In order to prevent being lonely, she sleeps with her ex, but what happens when she meets someone new at work?





	News of the World

**Author's Note:**

> pls be kind ❤️ this is my first piece in a long time and my first piece on this site! ❤️ I'm @hammertofalls on Twitter and Tumblr!

A knock on the door is what woke me up for my first day at my new job. Not just any knock though, it was a walk of shame knock. A walk of shame knock from my very own twin brother. 

“Jack, get up! We have to get down to Sophie's to help her move into our new apartment.” Tony's voice was muffled by the door and my eyes slowly opened. I nudged Jack's sleeping body and rubbed my eyes to try to wake up. I didn't plan on sleeping with my ex boyfriend for the fifteenth time since we broke up after our college graduation, it just kind of happens every time. 

“Get up. Tony is gonna barge in any second if you don't answer him.” I whispered to Jack, whose eyes were still closed. 

“Do I have to? I'd rather just stay here with you.” Jack sleepily replied back to me. I rolled my eyes and started to get out of bed. I put my glasses on and looked around for all my clothes that happened to get misplaced in last night's rendezvous. 

“Where did you throw my bra last night?” I asked while grabbing my underwear off his hardwood floor and putting it on. 

“I don't know. You live right next door, you have plenty over there you can wear today.” He sat up in his bed, his comforter and sheets covering his obviously naked lower half. 

“Jack, that bra is my nicest and most expensive one. If I don't get it back, you're gonna owe me $70.” I sternly replied. 

He rolled his eyes and reached under the comforter, “I didn't throw it anywhere. In fact, I just dropped it beside us because I was in a rush.” 

He handed me the expensive garment and watched me intently as I put it on. “Thank you. I'll text you when I get home.” I replied as I continued to get dressed.

“Wait, come here.” He motioned me to walk over to him and I quickly obliged after I put on my shirt. He leaned forward and kissed my lips softly, whispering a quick, “Good luck today, Mal. You're gonna kick ass.” against my lips.

I pulled away and sighed, “All I'm doing is behind the scenes work today.” 

“You're still gonna do amazing. You always do.” 

I opened his bedroom door and looked back at him one last time, “Thanks Jack. I'll let you know how it goes when I get back tonight.” 

“I hope you mean you're gonna come back here and you're gonna let me fuck your brains out again like I did last night.” He vulgarly responded, earning a barf noise from Tony who was in the living room. 

“Gross, I already know you and my sister fuck. I don't wanna know how you do it.” Tony groaned out. 

“I'm outta here.” I walked out of Jack's room, and towards the front door, waving a quick bye to my brother and our friend Chris in the process.

I walked out of their house and across the yard to my part of the duplex I shared with my closest best friends, Lauryn, who is also Jack's twin sister and Hailey, our best friend. 

“Oh, looked what the cat dragged in!” Lauryn exclaimed as I walked into our house. 

“Shut up.” I responded, rolling my eyes. I sat down next to Lauryn on the couch and kicked my shoes off. 

“Not my fault you keep sleeping with my brother almost every night.” She shrugged, adding another fistful of popcorn into her mouth as she watched an episode of Grey's Anatomy. 

“He keeps me from being lonely and sex deprived.” I added, grabbing some popcorn from her bowl, popping it into my mouth. 

“You gonna binge watch with me til we have to get ready for work?” She asked, practically begging me with her eyes.

“You know it.” I replied, kicking my feet up onto the coffee table and relaxing. 

 

Three episodes and two more bowls of popcorn later, it was well after noon and we had to get ready for our first day down at the station.

“Are you gonna wear that hot black skirt you wear when you want my brother to fuck you?” Lauryn asked as she entered the master bathroom.

“Why? You wanna wear it?” I questioned her as I slipped it on. 

“No, but the fact that you're wearing it is funny. The guy we're shadowing tonight is apparently really hot and he's taking over for Perry Spellman since his last day was yesterday.” Lauryn responded. She was fixing her hair in the mirror, making sure she looked okay.

“How hot are we talking?” I asked, my interest obviously piqued. 

“Hot enough for you to stop having sex with my brother if this guy becomes interested.” She added, poking fun at the state of my love life.

“Now I'm even more curious.” I giggled, not taking her seriously.

“Oh Mallory, you'll see once we get to LA.” She patted my head and walked out of the bathroom.

“Okay, whatever you say!” I yelled.

 

Twenty minutes later, we were on our way out of Huntington Beach and into the traffic of Los Angeles, where our new jobs await us. 

Lauryn and I choosing to do broadcast journalism as our careers fit us perfectly. We were two young, lively, well educated girls who dreamed of this for forever. 

About an hour and a half later, we arrived at the NBC 9 studios. Our excitement was through the roof.

“How do I look?” I asked Lauryn, wanting to make a good first impression.

“You look hot. You don't need to look hot for work.” She replied, shaking her head, her red ponytail shaking with her.

Rolling my eyes, I stepped out of the car, Lauryn following suit as we made our way into the building. Our eyes bright, our heads high, and our spirits lifted. As soon as we stepped foot into the studio, we were spotted by the producer who hired us, “Lauryn! Mallory! I'm so glad you made it on time! No one ever makes it on time on the first day!” 

“Hi Stephanie!” Lauryn exclaimed, shaking her hand firmly. Stephanie turned to me and just smiled.

“Hi Miss Stephanie!” I replied, as she engulfed me in a hug.  
“You two are gonna be with our night newscasters. Lauryn, you're gonna be shadowing Elizabeth. Mallory, you're going to be shadowing our new guy. His name is Gwilym, he's really sweet and he's from England.” Stephanie explained as she walked with us to the backstage area. 

“Me? With the new guy?” I quietly responded, my eyes widening. 

“Don't be shy about it. Lauryn said you'd work fine with him!” 

“So, this was all Lauryn's fault?” I questioned, glaring at Lauryn with eye daggers. 

“You haven't seen him yet. You're gonna thank me in the long run.” She added, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

“With the way you're hyping him up, he better be fucking drop dead gorgeous.” I slyly snapped.

We turned a corner and I immediately bumped into a tall figure with paper in it's hands. The papers went flying around the hallway and we stopped dead in our tracks.

“Oh no!” A man exclaimed

“I'm so sorry! Here lemme help!” I added, bending down to help pick up the papers. 

“Oh, Mallory! This is your stop and I see you've become acquainted with Gwilym!” Stephanie replied, looking at our mess.

“Oh, so you're my shadow for the month!” I looked over at the man who was talking. My heart basically leaped out of my chest in the best way possible. Everything Lauryn had said was true and more. He had nice, dark hair, beautiful blue/grayish eyes, and let's not get started on the body. His broad shoulders and his long legs made him even more my type. 

Lauryn cleared her throat and I snapped out of my daze, “Oh, yes! I'm Mallory!” I managed to blurt out as I giggled. As we both stood, he took my hand in his to help me up and he shook it when we were both off the ground. 

“Nice to meet you, Mallory. I'm looking forward to getting to know you.” He spoke lowly, bringing my hand up to his lips and placing a kiss on it.

I blushed furiously, looking over at Lauryn with a huge smile on my face. She gave me a knowing look with an even bigger smile on her face.

“I'm looking forward to getting to know you as well.” I responded, turning my head towards him again. 

“Alright, I'll take her from here, Stephanie! Thank you for bringing me my beautiful new shadow!” He said to Stephanie, gesturing me to follow him to his office. 

I walked with him, feeling very nervous. He was gorgeous and I was shadowing him, how could I not be nervous. 

“So Mallory, tell me about yourself?” He asked as we went into his office, both of us sitting down on his little couch. 

“Well, I was born in Texas, I grew up in Huntington Beach. My mom is a realtor and my grandpa has a construction business, so I'm slightly rich by association. I still pay for most of my things, though. I have a twin brother who just recently got engaged to his high school sweetheart.” I babbled, getting lost in the conversation.

“You're a twin? That's so cool!” He added, leaning towards me.

“It's alright. Tony could've been worse. He could be like Lauryn's twin.” I giggled.

“Lauryn has a twin?” He asked, intrigued.

“Yeah, he's my ex boyfriend. He's a good guy and all but I didn't want to marry him!” I replied. 

“So, you're single?” He asked, raising his eyebrows after the word single.

I shrugged, “It's complicated. How about you?” 

“I'm single. Haven't really found anyone who caught my eye yet.” He said.

“Well, I hope that you do someday.” I smiled.

“I hope I do, too” He replied, looking at me with a glint in his eyes.

The rest of the day went by fast and by the end of the 6 pm newscast, it was time for a break.

Lauryn and I went to a nearby restaurant and sat down to eat. 

“So, what do you think of him?” She asked as she took a bite of her veggie burger.

“He's hot and I hate that. He's so my type which makes this harder for me.” I replied, picking up a fry. 

“I’m gonna bet on this, you two are gonna bone. I don't know when, but when it happens, I will be texting you like crazy because I told you so.” She smiled, popping a fry into her mouth. 

“Lauryn, Gwilym and I are not gonna bone.” I shook my head, eating my chicken strips.

“You're gonna bone him. I can feel it in my soul.” She shrugged.

After we finished our dinner, we headed back to the studio, eager to get the first day done and over with. 

“Oh, hey Mallory! I needed to give you something before I go back on air.” Gwilym spotted me as I walked into the main hallway with Lauryn. 

“What is it?” I asked, biting my lip. 

“Here's my number, you might need it. If you need someone to talk to, if I need anything from you, or anything.” He handed me a slip of paper with a smile on his face, his eyes flickering to my lips briefly.

“Oh, thank you! I'll call you so you can have mine, too!” I exclaimed, pulling my phone out, dialing the number immediately. 

He pulled his out and did the same, smiling as he saved my number. 

Lauryn looked at us, her excitement bubbling because she was getting her way in that moment. “Has Mallory mentioned that she's single? Because she is!” 

“Laur, please stop!” I blushed, embarrassed.

“I'm sure we covered that, but it's still always nice to know.” He responded, putting his phone back into his pocket. “I have to run, ladies. I'll call or text you tomorrow, Mallory. I'll let you know if I need anything.” He walked towards the studio, leaving Lauryn and I there to process everything that just happened.

Once he was out of earshot, Lauryn quietly started to speak, “I'm calling it now, you two are gonna bump uglies by the end of this year.” 

“Oh, shut up!” I exclaimed. It was time for us to go home now, our first day of work is now in the books. 

The car ride home was full of us singing Taylor Swift songs at the top of our lungs and getting stuck in the SoCal traffic yet again. 

Once we arrived back at our duplex, we walked in and saw Jack sitting on our couch waiting for me.

“Why are you here!?” Lauryn asked, not pleased that her twin brother was waiting for me.

“I wanted to talk to Mallory.” He replied, folding his arms against his chest.

“Okay, enjoy it while you can.” Lauryn replied, sauntering upstairs to her room. 

“What does she mean by that?” Jack asked, feeling his heart sink into his chest. He was always scared I'd find someone new, someone better than him.

“She thinks that the guy I'm shadowing has a thing for me, but the thing is, we literally just met.” I sighed, sitting next to Jack on the couch, cuddling up to him. 

“Is he attractive?” He asked, hopeful that I'd say no 

“You want honesty or do you want the answer you wanna hear?”

“Be honest and then tell me what I wanna hear.”

“Honestly? He's really hot, but for your sake, he's nothing compared to you.” I responded, being sarcastic at the end.

“Well… that's reassuring.” He pouted, feeling a lump in his throat. He could really lose the one person he wants to be with for a better, more attractive, older man.

“Jack, let's just get upstairs and fuck so you don't worry about someone who I'd probably never have a chance with.” I added.

“That's all you had to say.”


End file.
